Many moveable devices require some type of control system. For example, a variety of vehicles, including remotely-controlled air, water, and land-based vehicles, require a control system that enables a human operator or a machine controller to monitor movements of the vehicle and issue appropriate control signals to guide the vehicle over a desired course. Similarly, manufacturing robots require a suitable control system to properly control movements during manufacturing operations. Clearly, a wide variety of controllable devices need control systems to effectuate the desired controllable movement.
Although prior art systems and methods for providing control signals to controllable devices have achieved desirable results, there is room for improvement. For example, control systems that use on-board cameras or navigational sensors may undesirably add to the weight and cost of the vehicle, and may not provide the accuracy and update frequency necessary for some applications. Novel systems and methods that mitigate these undesirable aspects of prior art control systems would therefore have utility.